


To Be Loved By: Prompto

by CyanideCherub



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Love, Other, Prompto x reader, prompto - Freeform, to be loved by prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideCherub/pseuds/CyanideCherub
Summary: What does it really mean to be loved by the Crown City's number one Sunshine boy?A quick reader x Prompto drabble I've worked on as part of a series.





	To Be Loved By: Prompto

Being loved by Prompto Argentum can be compared to a heavy summer storm. It surrounds your senses, falls on your skin like a million tiny kisses. There's no break and it affects everything you touch, yet it's warm and it's welcome. Your life was a heavy long haze and being loved by Prompto is a relief, it lets you breathe, it begs you to _feel_. Sure it comes out of nowhere, in a clash and a flurry and your his for the taking. In the beginning it affronted you with an electric intensity that catches you by surprise, leaves you dazed and soaked in dizzying affection. Being loved by Prompto is like being caught out in the rain, there's something alluring about being stood in the centre of the storm, watching as it whirls around you, a pure force of nature, and that's exactly what he is.

He took you out to the local park and bought a picnic lunch for your first date. He'd just applied for the Crowns guard and still didn't have much money but was so excited you'd said yes to going out he planned the day to the T. He took you out on the duck pond, bought ice cream, snapped photo's of you all day long. Capturing you're every moment on camera with a soft smile and a giddy heart. Then he took you to the Founders festival and won you a Rogue Queen plushie with a sharp shot and a cocky look. He dropped you off at the door and you felt almost sad the day was over. He told you how much of a blast he'd had and wanted to know if you'd see him again. As if you'd ever say no, you we're smitten the moment you saw him at his work, the studio when he took your normally boring yearly company photo (as an apprentice no less) and made you all wear silly hats, daft looks on your faces, and have an all around enjoyable time. He was charming, you flirted, he flirted, you found his number in the copy of the photo you received and a cute little note asking for coffee.

Then it seemed like it just happened. Awkwardly. Uncertain. Then you just fell into a routine. There wasn't even a conversation. One day you just started to refer to him as your other half, he would call you his better half. He spends as much time at your apartment as he does at Noct's. You've met the Prince a couple of times, just lounging on your sofa, that was a shock the first time it happened. Prompto apologised profusely. _Did I forget to mention my bff in the whole world is the Crown Prince?_ He fixed the pressure on your shower and the broken latch on your window and it was forgiven that the bloody _PRINCE_ was chilling in your untidy lounge. You also get a gift basket from the office of King Regis once a month as a thanks for letting Noctis 'crash' on your sofa when neither can be bothered to go home and decide upon a sleepover. It's a joy to see him turn the space into something that belongs to both of you. You can often find him tinkering with camera's on the breakfast bar. Editing images on his laptop in the lounge, hair pushed back and comfy clothes on. Singing in the shower as his running gear is spinning in the washing machine. Making you breakfast, he can do that much at least, singing little songs about the things you do as you get dressed in the morning, and begging for attentions before you leave for the day. So many little and longing kisses you almost miss your bus.

The few times you spend time at his house, his parents are never home. He says it doesn't bother him, but – you know, he'd like them to meet you at least once. He just smiles, pretends like it was his dastardly intention to get you all alone in the first place so he can make his move. Prom, you remind him, we have a whole flat where you can make a move. Yeah but I haven't seduced you in my childhood room, babe, he reminds you. Though it makes him sad, his found family is just as important to his as his adopted one (Which you only found out by accident. How can two people with jet black hair have a blonde kid??) You often find yourself under the precise hosting of Ignis Scientia. It's Noctis' night, but no one wants him to cook after last time, burnt toast anyone? It's the handful of time Prompto smiles genuinely when he's in the company of friends. It reaches his eyes, crinkles those beautifully angular edges and it reaches your heart. You want to kiss him across the table and all the way back home to the bedroom, if you make it, if not the sofa is fine too.

He truly is like a thunderstorm. His self hatred and deprecation can be alarming. It clatters through the day like a gong of thunder. Echoing through the walls as his fears and anxieties cause him to fall apart. He's not good enough. Never good enough. Usually after a text from his parents. Or a bad session of training. When Gladio kicks his ass in sparring or Ignis reprimands his lack of concentration when it comes to first age history. Or Noct has bailed on him because of some boring dignitary and their brat and you find him curled up in your bed, sobbing like his heart is breaking, scratching and scratching at his wrists until they've bled all over your sheets. You can't tell him otherwise. That voice in his head is so strong it blind-sides him, over-rides every logical thought and reason. You just have to ride the storm with him and wait until the grey dissolves and the rain patters to a stop. Then you pick up the pieces and build Prompto back together again.

Prompto is more affectionate after these episodes, he needs to apologise, but he also needs to feel deserving of your love. He'll cling to your waist, search for your hands, seek your lips and you just have to be patient. It's how he loves you. It's the only thing in this world he's confident in doing. He doesn't know how to accept himself but you, you're absolute. Infallible, he might be made of sunshine, but to Prompto, you are the sun. He gravitates towards you, basks in your light and finds his solace in your presence.

_I love you, you know that, right?_ He'll tell you every day. As you wake up, over message with tonnes of emojis and gifs to hide his serious tone, over dinner, and every time his goes out for a run. He tells you when he makes love to you, where ever he makes love to you. He bakes into every single touch. _I love you._ As he kisses you from top to toe. _I love you._ As he makes you see white hot pleasure. _I love you._ As he insists on touching you again, everywhere, long dexterous hands knowing exactly what you need. _I love you._ As he slides himself into your body, finally. Moving with so much vigour you might pass out. _I love you._ He's ready to go again, body glowing, hands wandering. Eager to love you as many times as you'll allow him, as long as you're willing. _I love you, you know that, right?_ Prompto will whisper into your ear as your curled up against his chest, long, lean legs intertwined into yours and fingers ghosting along your arms and shoulder. Holding you tight, even though you need to shower and you should really unload the washing machine. It weakens your resolve until all you want to do is fall apart in his arms and tell him: _I love you too, you know that too, right?_

Being loved by Prompto is like a storm, yet being in love with Prompto is the whole season. It's hot and heady. It can wear you down and knock you sideways. But what can you say, you've always been a fan of the sunshine and being loved by it personified makes you the warmest and happiest person on Eos.


End file.
